


Don't Stare at Him, He's Mine

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pining, Romance, cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik hates that they had to keep their relationship secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stare at Him, He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from Stop It Girl. x'D  
> Again, cross-posted from [here](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/767695311225524224). Enjoy! ♥

Wonshik wanted so bad to reach out, take Hongbin's hand in his, and make it clear, to all the girls and boys making heart eyes at him, that Hongbin was his. They were together and he wouldn't let any of them so much as try to get between them.

But, as they stood dressed and made up for their recent comeback, in front of hundreds of fans, Wonshik understood that they had an image to maintain, a reputation to protect, so Wonshik holds his own hand back and keeps his eyes looking forward, feigning casual disinterest in the boy next to him, as if he didn't hold Wonshik's heart in the palm of his delicate hands.

 _Later_ , Wonshik promised himself.

Later, in the safety of their dorm, he would hold Hongbin's hand, his face, his body, pull him close, and not let go for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
